


Stars in his Eyes

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Even if he'll never admit it, Fluff, M/M, Nick is a hopeless romantic, Not exactly public, Open-air sex, Slight Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skies in Colorado are huge and vast, but Kelly misses the Milky Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in his Eyes

Nick furrowed his brow as he listened to Kelly rambling about the day. There was something off about the background noise. The wind was too loud, the rustle of the trees was too sharp. He smiled when he figured out what was going on.

"Kels?" He shifted, propping the phone against his shoulder as he walked around his room, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, babe?" Kelly's voice was slow and hazy.

"Are you on the roof?" Nick couldn't hide his soft laughter.

"The stars are closer from up here," Kelly said simply, as if Nick was the one being ridiculous for asking in the first place. "I miss them." His voice dropped slightly, soft and sad.

"You've got a great view from there..." Nick started, but he was pretty sure he knew what Kelly meant.

"I miss the Milky Way," Kelly sighed again. And there it was. Nick nodded, lying down on his bed. He imagined Kelly stretched out on the roof in his pyjamas, arms folded behind his head as he stared up into space.

It was one of the things they all found themselves missing on occasion. There were places out in the desert where there was no light pollution at all. The Milky Way was a thick purple ribbon there, winding through the sky for infinite miles. For all the horrors they'd seen, there was beauty too.

The conversation petered out naturally, murmured words of endearment and muffled laughter as they both fell asleep. The next morning, when Kelly texted Nick, he didn't mention it once, so neither did Nick.

***

It took Nick nearly three months to get everything in order. He had a couple of pending cases that needed closure, he had to check star charts and sea charts, and he had to make sure the conversation was no longer at the forefront of Kelly’s mind. He wanted to make sure it would be a bit of a surprise.

Thankfully, by the time he’d gotten everything squared away, they both had over a month of free time coming up. So when he suggested taking the _Fiddler_ south for a few weeks of peace and quiet - at least, when he wasn’t making Kelly scream his name - Kelly agreed eagerly.

He'd filed his paperwork, cleared a course for somewhere south-east of the Florida Keys, far enough to be away from most of the light pollution of the east coast.

It took them just over a week, mostly due to Nick indulging Kelly whenever he wanted to pull in somewhere and buy something ridiculous. It was late and Kelly was tanned and happy and utterly distracting, the bridge of his nose and the tops of his shoulders sunburnt. They'd fucked mere hours ago, but Nick was having trouble keeping his hands to himself anyway. He held back though, since he wanted Kelly to go settle in the main cabin so he could get to work.

"You coming to bed, Lucky?" Kelly grinned, leaning over the railing. His teeth gleamed against his tanned skin, the wind ruffling his hair. It was almost painful to Nick, how at home Kelly looked here out on the water. For all his complaints about missing the mountains, about the restlessness of the water, he took to it better than anyone else Nick knew. He bit his lip before leaning over the railing to steal a kiss.

"You go get settled in, I've got a few things to take care of up here," Nick said quietly.

"You need a hand?" Kelly asked, but he was already stretching his arms up and yawning. Nick's eyes flicked to the toned expanse of Kelly's stomach, the flexing muscle rippling the six-shooter tattoo at his hip. Nick's resolve almost shattered, but he subdued the urge to pin Kelly to the deck and fuck him right there.

"No thanks, babe. I'll be down soon enough."

Kelly nodded and ran his hands through his hair, shuffling back down the stairs towards the cabins.

As soon as Nick was sure he was alone, he got to work. The sun had set a few hours ago, and even now the stars overhead were brilliant and gorgeous, but not nearly what he needed. He set a course further out into the ocean, as fast as he could get the _Fiddler_ without making Kelly suspicious. Behind him, the haze of light over the southern tip of the United States dimmed and faded, and eventually he reached the point he'd calculated would give them the best view. He glanced at his watch. Just about an hour or so before optimal viewing time.

First thing Nick did was anchor the boat before detaching a few of the cushions from the banquettes and laying them flat out on the deck. Then he climbed up to the flybridge, disconnecting the strings of cafe bulbs and plunging the deck into darkness before heading back into the pilothouse and disabling all but the necessary emergency lights. It wasn't pitch black, but it was the closest he could get without putting the boat - and its occupants - at risk.

He gave his eyes a few minutes to acclimate to the darkness before heading down to the main cabin. Kelly was sprawled sideways across the bed, one leg tangled in the sheets that were hardly covering the curve of his bare ass. Nick took a moment to appreciate the sight, mesmerised by the steady rise and fall of Kelly's back as he breathed. God, he loved the man. And by some ridiculous miracle, Kelly loved him back. He was pretty certain he didn't deserve it, but he'd take what he could get.

Quietly, he crept across the bedroom and knelt down next to the head of the bed.

"Kels?" Nick's voice was a raspy whisper, and Kelly burrowed his face against the pillow for a second before turning and opening one eye.

"Why're you down there and not in bed with me, hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

Kelly sat up, blinking in confusion. He reached out for the bedside lamp, but Nick caught his hand gently and stopped him.

"You know I do, Nick. What's up?"

Nick stood, holding one hand out. "Close your eyes and follow me."

"'m naked..." Kelly mumbled, still not entirely awake. He stood, fumbling to get out of the sheet, and Nick had to bite back a laugh.

"Nobody's going to see you. Would it help if I got naked too?" Nick asked, pulling Kelly towards him and into a tight hug before kissing his cheek. He felt Kelly laughing against him, more alert now.

"Not sure if it'd help, but it sure as fuck wouldn't hurt," Kelly teased, poking Nick in the ribs. Nick grinned and pulled his t-shirt over his head and shucked off his jeans, but he kept his boxers on for the time being.

"Now really, keep your eyes closed. I'll guide you."

Kelly followed Nick without question, faith born from years of service together and now an even deeper bond. He stepped up when Nick warned him to, ducked when Nick told him to. It didn't take long before Nick had steered him out onto the deck. Nick got down on his knees next to one of the detached cushions and tugged gently on Kelly's wrists.

"Now lie down... that's it, just a bit to your left..." He got Kelly settled on his back. "Okay..." By now, the stars were bright enough that Nick could see Kelly's profile sharply, dusted with silver light, and his breath caught in his throat. He may have been completely naked, but Nick couldn't pull his eyes away from Kelly's face. Everything else seemed inconsequential in that moment. "Now open your eyes."

Kelly raised one eyebrow and smirked before following Nick's direction. As he took in the ribbon of purple light above his head, his mouth fell open in awe. It was obvious that whatever he'd been expecting of Nick's little surprise, this wasn't it.

Nick settled beside Kelly, their shoulders brushing. Kelly reached up, as if he was trying to touch the sky, his fingers spread wide.

"Nick..." he murmured, barely audible. The only sounds were their own steady breaths and the gentle slapping of water against the hull of the _Fiddler_. "Thank you." His other hand, the one not stretching out into the stars, sought out Nick's. His fingers were rough and warm, and Nick squeezed his hand tightly and shifted so their temples were touching as they both stared upwards.

"Anything for you, Kels," Nick whispered, nearly choking on the emotion in his words. He meant it, and he was sure Kelly knew it.

"I kinda want to kiss you right now, Nicko. But then I'd have to stop looking at the stars and I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Nick huffed out a laugh and turned to press his lips to Kelly's temple. "Whenever you're ready, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

They shifted slightly, Nick stretching his arm out and letting Kelly's head rest against his shoulder. His fingers found their way into the mess that was Kelly's hair, and he dragged his nails gently over Kelly's scalp as they stared up into the heavens in silence.

Time seemed to stand still as they drifted gently on the open water, aware of nothing but the sky above them, the ocean beneath them, and each other. Always each other.

"I love you," Kelly's words were a bare whisper, almost inaudible. Nick wondered if he'd even realised he'd spoken out loud.

"I love you too," Nick murmured, turning his head to press his lips against Kelly's temple again. He felt a tremor run through Kelly's body and was instantly on alert. "You cold? I can get a blanket, or run down and get your pyjamas."

Kelly snorted. "Relax, I'm not cold," he whispered, shifting his weight to turn and look at Nick. His pupils were blown, a thin ring of silver glinting around the black, but Nick couldn't tell if it was from the darkness, their proximity, or some combination of both. Kelly smiled at him, reaching up and cupping his face in both hands.  
"I love you," he said again, much louder this time, before pulling Nick's face close and kissing him hungrily.

Nick moaned against Kelly's lips, the comforting warmth running through his body ramping up now, letting the arousal he'd been trying to keep at bay course through his veins. He bit at Kelly's lower lip gently before forcing his way into the wet heat of Kelly's mouth. His hands slid down the bare skin of Kelly's back, gripping Kelly and rolling him onto his back. Nick straddled Kelly's hips, knees pinning him in place. 

Kelly was already fully hard, his cock pressing against Nick's thigh. He shifted his body under Nick's weight and Nick groaned, hands roaming over everything he could reach with no real target in mind yet. Their kisses grew more desperate and all-consuming, Nick's tongue delving into Kelly's mouth as he swallowed the broken little gasps and moans Kelly was making.

Eventually Kelly broke away, gasping for air. "We actually doing this out here?" he panted out, gesturing to the open expanse of salty air and water around them.

Nick shrugged. "Who's going to find us? It’s the middle of the night. Besides, we're in open waters at this point. If anyone does happen to cross our path, I can assure you they've seen much weirder shit than two guys going at it on the deck of a private yacht."

Kelly laughed again, clear and loud in the darkness. "You'd get off on that, wouldn't you?"

Nick tilted his head and nipped at Kelly's throat. "Probably, yeah."

"Pervert," Kelly gasped out as Nick's teeth dragged over his collarbone.

"Mmm, coming from you that's a compliment," Nick smirked and shifted, flicking his tongue over Kelly's nipple, grazing it gently with his teeth before moving downwards. He marked his path with grazes and nips and kisses until he reached the ink on Kelly's hip. He'd be even more beautiful tomorrow, his tan marred with bruises and bites.

He traced the outline of Kelly's six-shooter with the tip of his tongue, propping himself up with one hand while the other dragged aimlessly up and down over Kelly's other hip, down his thigh and back up to splay across his stomach. As Nick's lips and tongue trailed ever closer to Kelly's groin, Kelly whimpered and shifted, trying to angle himself close to Nick's mouth.

Nick looked up briefly, expecting Kelly to be glaring playfully at him, but he was still staring right up at the stars even while he squirmed. The sight took Nick's breath away. Gently, he kissed Kelly's hip-bone, just beneath the sharp line of the tattoo, the ink a stark contrast against his skin even in the dim starlight.

Kelly gasped quietly and slid his fingers into Nick's hair as Nick finally gave in and pressed his mouth to the head of Kelly's cock. He parted his lips and let Kelly slide in slowly before he started sucking in earnest. Kelly's dick was hot and thick and heavy on his tongue, and Nick pursed his lips as he rolled his tongue against the underside of it. He traced up and down the length with the very tip of his tongue before flicking it over the head, causing Kelly to curse and buck under him. Nick grinned briefly before swallowing Kelly to the root, causing him to cry out.

Nick had one hand splayed out across Kelly's stomach, holding him down as he sucked and licked at his cock. His other reached up to cup Kelly's balls, rolling them gently. He heard Kelly whimper again, felt the muscles of his abdomen tense up slightly.

As Kelly shifted, he spread his legs, and the temptation proved too difficult for Nick to ignore. As he pursed his lips tightly around the head of Kelly's dick, he slid two fingers down between Kelly's legs, seeking out the puckered ring of his asshole.

Nick groaned around the thick heft of Kelly's cock. His fingers had slipped easily into Kelly's hole, still loose and slick from earlier. He hadn't intended to fuck Kelly out here, but he was clearly ready, nearly begging for it, writhing and whimpering as Nick sucked him off. Nick pulled away just enough to run his tongue up and down the length of Kelly's shaft before encircling the head again, and as he did, his fingers found Kelly's prostate.

Kelly bucked under him again, and Nick tasted and felt a steady pulse of pre-come against his tongue every time he ran his fingers over the spot he knew was giving Kelly so much pleasure.

"Fuck, Nick..." Kelly whined, running his fingers through Nick's hair and tugging gently - not enough to cause him pain, just enough to let Nick know that if he kept it up Kelly would be coming down his throat any second now.

Nick pulled off, fluttering his tongue against the slit of Kelly's dick as it slid through his lips. Kelly groaned again and reached up, his hands scrabbling to touch any part of Nick he could reach.

"I want to fuck you so hard right now..." Nick's voice was rough and ragged, barely audible over the slapping of the waves against the hull of the boat.

Kelly caught his eye and nodded emphatically, bracing his heels against the deck and raising his hips. Nick groaned and reached down to palm his cock, which was straining against his underwear.

"I didn't bring any lube out... Wasn't expecting..." Nick groaned, squeezing the base of his own cock as he stared greedily at Kelly spread out before him. "Wasn't expecting it to get this far out here."

"Fuck it, Nick, I'm ready. I can feel it, I'm still fucking slick from last time. Can still feel your come in there."

Nick bit off a sharp moan. Kelly talking like that was only making him harder. He raised himself up on his knees and slid his boxers down before crawling in closer to Kelly, gripping his body and nearly pulling Kelly's hips into his lap. Kelly's shoulders were still against the cushions on the deck, and his feet were planted firmly on either side of Nick's hips, his body curving up in a delicious arch.

"Fuck yeah," Kelly hissed between his teeth. He shifted, rocking his ass against Nick's cock and Nick cried out. As he did, Kelly grabbed one of Nick's hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking on every finger and licking Nick's palm thoroughly, coating him in spit.

"That'll be enough, babe," He murmured, smiling up at Nick. Nick needed no further encouragement, and he reached down to stroke himself a few times, spreading Kelly's saliva onto his dick. He bit down on his lip, trying to control himself, trying to prevent himself from just jacking off right then and there.

He lined himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Kelly's loose hole, and before he had time to thrust in slowly, Kelly shifted his weight and took him in all at once.

"Fuck, Kels," Nick hissed as he sank into the tight heat of Kelly's body. "Fuck..."

Kelly grinned, eyes and teeth glittering in the starlight. "That's kind of the idea, Nicko." He reached up and dragged his fingers down Nick's back, leaving trails of fire as he went.

"Alright, then," Nick growled, shifting his weight forward and slamming his hands down onto the deck on either side of Kelly's face. The abrupt change of angle made Kelly cry out as the head of Nick's cock grazed his prostate again. Nick braced his knees under Kelly's ass and started fucking him hard and fast, every thrust forcing a desperate, needy noise out of Kelly.

Soon the sounds of the water were overpowered by the sounds of skin against skin and ragged gasps for breath. Nick didn't know how much longer he could hold out for. He bent down and kissed Kelly's neck, dragging his teeth along the delicate skin before sucking Kelly's earlobe between his lips and biting it.

"Get yourself off, Doc. Get us both good and filthy."

"Yes, Nick, fuck..." Kelly gasped out between thrusts. Nick felt Kelly's hand slip down between them, felt Kelly's body shudder and tense up. He'd barely touched himself when Nick felt his body go hard, his thighs clenching hard enough to lift them both up, his delicate inner muscles clamping down around Nick's cock as he kept thrusting.

The evidence of Kelly's pleasure spread between them, hot and slick and wet, as Kelly continued to writhe and twitch and breathlessly gasp out what might have been Nick's name. Nick thrust once more, twice more, and then he was coming too, the muscles in his arms trembling, fighting to hold himself up as he filled Kelly up. He thrust a couple more times before he got too weak and dizzy, and lowered himself down onto Kelly as gently as he could manage.

They lay there entangled for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath, before Nick groaned and pulled out and then rolled onto his back. Kelly made a forlorn little noise before rolling onto his side. He curled up tightly against Nick, head tilted so he could still see the stars. Nick felt a couple of shivers run through Kelly and he ran his hand up and down Kelly's back, feeling goose bumps there.

"Remember when I said I wasn't cold?" Kelly mumbled, his breath tickling Nick's chest. Nick chuckled quietly and huffed out an affirmative. "Yeah, well it's not true anymore."

"We could go back inside, you know," Nick murmured. He felt Kelly shaking his head. He'd anticipated this part, though, so he stretched as far as he could, reaching the blanket he'd tucked under one of the deck chairs. He managed to throw it over the both of them without dislodging Kelly. They were both exhausted, covered in sweat and drying spunk. They'd have to move back inside eventually to wash off and get decent before the sun came out but for now Nick couldn't think of anywhere in the world he'd rather be. And judging by the look on Kelly's face as he stared back up at the Milky Way again, he felt the same way. Nick smiled softly and kissed Kelly's forehead, and let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, [this is what the Milky Way over Afghanistan looks like](http://msnbcmedia.msn.com/j/MSNBC/Components/Slideshows/_production/ss-afghanistan2011/ss-110215-afghanistan2011-18.ss_full.jpg), so that's what Kelly was wistful about.
> 
> Also I fully admit I have no idea what exposure and indecency laws are in international waters, but let's pretend they're lax for the sake of porn.


End file.
